Eternity
by Fucking Smile
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Bella hubiera hecho su vida con Jacob, y Edward volviera a por ella en ese instante?


**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Summary**: ¿Que hubiese pasado si Bella hubiese reconstruido su vida con Jacob, y Edward volviese en ese instante?

**Nota importantísima: **Éste es un agradecimiento enorma a Analu Cullen y a BiancaRoss, que me ayudaron muchísimo con el Oneshot (Derechosautos:BiancaRoss) ¡Gracias chicas! Esto es para ustedes! :D

**Eternity**

¿Y si ella me quisiese devuelta?

Já. Claro. Después de todo el maldito daño por el que la hice pasar va a quererme devuelta…

—Edward, ve —me animó Emmett desde la puerta.-Ella va a estar feliz de volver a verte.

—¿Y si no es así? —repliqué con más frialdad de la necesaria.

—Pues te devuelves.

—¿Y si le preguntas a Alice y dejas de joderme la tarde? —masculló Rosalie. La ignoré.

—Tal vez Alice sepa, Edward —Emmett caminó hasta mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro—. La chica visiones puede ayudar.

—No quiero meter a Alice en esto. Además, hace tres meses que no me habla —oh sí. Tres meses y bien contados, desde la última vez que discutimos, ella no ha vuelto a dirigirme la palabra. ¡Ni siquiera me mira!

_**Flash Back**_

—_Edward, vuelve. Ella te necesita __—__me rogó por enésima vez._

—_No, Alice. Prometí no volver, y es lo que voy a hacer. No voy a volver, nunca más. Ella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida sin mí, ella debe ser feliz sin mí._

—_¡Ella no va a ser feliz sin ti, Edward! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Está sufriendo, y a ti te vale un reverendo trasero!_

—_Ella no sufre __—__contradije._

—_¡Y ni siquiera eres capaz de decir su nombre en voz alta!_

—_Si soy capaz __—__murmuré con la voz rota._

—_Entonces dilo._

—_No._

—_¡Di su nombre! ¡Di que Bella era a lo que más amabas y amas en todo el mundo! ¡Deja de ser un maldito cobarde y ve a por ella!_

—_¡No voy a volver, Alice! No voy a volver a hacerla pasar por todo esto otra vez. Ella tiene que ser feliz._

—_Sin ti no volverá a ser feliz __—__susurró__—.__ Eres un maldito cobarde, Edward. Me das vergüenza._

_Apreté la mandíbula._

—_No voy a volver._

—_Entonces no quiero volver a hablar contigo. No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra._

—_Alice, no seas infantil._

—_No vuelvas a hablarme._

—_Alice…_

—_¡Calla! Y largo._

—_No puedes…_

—_Largo._

—_Es mi habitación…_

—_¡Largo! __—__gritó, empujándome fuera de mi cuarto y cerrando la puerta._

_**Fin Flash back.**_

Extrañaba tanto su voz, parecido al sonido de las pampanillas. Su chillona y hermosa voz…

Subí a su cuarto y golpeé la puerta con los nudillos.

—Alice, ¿Podemos hablar?

Esperé dos minutos en vano. Ella no contestó.

—Alice, sé que estás ahí. Abre la puerta, ¿Si?

Nada.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud. Ella la cerró de golpe.

—¡Largo! —gritó enfadada.

Suspiré con horror fingido.

—Vamos Ali. Por favor, hermanita. Necesito oír tu voz, quiero ver tu carita. Alice, por lo poco que quieres a este estúpido que te pide disculpas afuera de tu cuarto, ábreme la puerta para hablar contigo. Sólo cinco minutos, ¿Quieres? —escuché un suspiro de su parte y luego la puerta se abrió, sólo un poco, dejándome ver sus ojitos topacios iguales a los míos.

—¿Qué quieres? Te quedan cuatro minutos con cincuenta y cinco.

—Quiero volver. Necesito…

—…mi ayuda para ver como interferirías en su futuro. Ya lo sé, no se por qué lo pregunto —alcé las cejas—. Me callo, lo siento —tapó su boca con una de sus diminutas manos.

Entramos a su habitación y nos sentamos en la orilla de su cama.

—Bueno… quiero ayuda. Ya sabes para qué.

_No ayudo a los tarados cobardes_, pensó.

—Gracias. Fue tierno lo de «tarado cobarde» —repliqué con cierto sarcasmo.

_No me interesa en lo más mínimo si te molestan mis comentarios. La puerta es ancha, y tú delgado._

—Alice… —gruñí.

_Aún estoy enfadada contigo. _

—Lo sé.

_Sé que lo sabes._

—¿Puedes ver lo que pasa si vuelvo?

Asintió y cerró los ojos. Su ceño se frunció un poco y puso sus dedos en su sien. Por su mente pasaron varias imágenes…

—No hagas trampas —me regañó, cortando la visión—, sal de mi cabeza.

—¡Pero Ali…! —me quejé.

—Sal antes de que te quite la tuya. Ahora.

—Vale, vale —levanté las palmas en señal de paz, encogiéndome de hombros—. No hay para qué recurrir a la violencia.

—¡Calla! —puso una mano frente a mí y la otra volvió a su sien—. Haber, haber… —sus ojitos se abrieron de golpe y su respiración se entrecortó—. Oh Dios santo… ¡No!

Estuve a punto de entrar en su mente. Apunto. Pero no lo hice.

¿Qué pasa?

—Por el amor de Dios… —se puso de pie y agarró los puños de mi camisa, apretándolos y rasgándolo—. ¡Edward basta!

—No estoy haciendo nada… —susurré.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡Suéltalo! —chilló— ¡No!

—¡¿Qué es lo que ves?!

Se tiró de rodillas al piso y sollozó sin lágrimas. No aguanté más; entré en su mente.

Las imágenes pasaban de forma violenta. Borrosas. Y de forma abrupta, la visión se cortó.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

—No vayas, no… —sollozó, abrazándome— Edward no. No lo hagas, por Dios.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No lo hagas…

—¿Va a pasarle algo a Bella? —pregunté alarmado.

Sin mirarme, ella asintió.

Me puse de pie y caminé a la ventana.

—¡No Edward! —gritó, parándose con rapidez— ¡No vayas!

—Adiós —no me molesté en bajar y salir por la puerta; me tiré por la ventana y corrí en dirección a Forks.

* * *

Subí al árbol que daba a la ventana de su cuarto; recordé cuanto amaba hacer esto todas las noches. Me asomé a su ventana con lentitud y…

—Jake, no quiero —gimió Bella. Su voz… Oh, su hermosa voz… ¿Jacob?

—Nunca quieres —gruñó él-Ahora no me interesa—. Yo quiero hacer…

—¡No lo digas! —chilló ella—. Jake, detente.

—No.

—No, Jake. Para. Jacob. ¡Ay, me duele!

Estaban juntos… Ella y Jacob… en su…en su…

—Jake, basta.

…en su cama.

No, no, no. ¡No podía ser cierto!

Yo quería que fuese feliz… ¡Pero no con _él_!

Ella ya no me amaba. ¿Cómo podía yo vivir con eso? Ella amaba a otro. Amaba a Jacob. A mí me había dejado en el olvido…

—Jacob, no. Basta.

—Lo esperaría. Sí. Lo esperaría.

Bajé de un salto y me senté al lado del árbol.

El dolor me oprimía el pecho, dificultando la no-necesaria respiración. Agarré mis cabellos, jalándolos y gritando de dolor. Pero no dolor físico. No. Era un dolor emocional. Mucho más que eso.

Era un dolor de alma.

Iba a matarlo. Sí. Por que me estaba volviendo loco. Un desquiciado. Un _moúnstruo_.

Un vampiro.

Él la obligaba a hacer cosas que mi ángel no quería, ¿Y tenía que dejarlo vivo? No. Claro que no iba a hacerlo.

Já. Vivo…

La puerta sonó, indicando que Jacob salía de la casa. Su olor llegó de forma inmediata a mis fosas nasales. Jacob caminó en dirección al bosque. De repente se detuvo y volteó.

_Vampiro_, pensó.

—Sí, Jacob. Un vampiro —dije con voz fría y tajante. Demasiado fría, demasiado tajante.

_¿Dónde estás, chupasangres?_, preguntó.

—Búscame, perrito —corrí a velocidad vampírica, evitando que el pudiese verme.

_Deja de jugar y enfréntame._

—Búscame —repetí.

De la nada, sus ropajes salieron volando, y en su lugar un gran lobo de pelo marrón rojizo reemplazó a Jacob.

_Ahora estamos iguales._

—Que gane el más hombre —repliqué, mordaz. Rió amargamente, seguido por un gruñido.

Me abalancé sobre su lomo, rasguñándole. El lobo rugió.

_Que sea de frente_, _no seas cobarde._

—Tus deseos son órdenes satisfactorias para mí —mascullé, poniéndome frente suyo—. Pelea, perrito. Ven acá.

Gruñó y se abalanzó sobre mí. Me corrí justo a tiempo, haciendo que el gran lobo chocara contra los árboles. Ni siquiera me tocó.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —me burlé—. Oh. Vamos. Yo sé que puedes más.

Se giró y volvió a tirarse contra mí. Esta vez me agarró el brazo, mordiéndolo con fuerza.

—Mal perro. Eso no se hace-acerqué mis colmillos a su cuello y los enterré lenta y dolorosamente, esparciendo de forma inmediata la ponzoña por su cuerpo.

Un humano. Já.

Pero no por mucho.

Enseguida de que volviera a su forma humana, y aprovechando su debilidad, volví a enterrar mis colmillos en su cuello, succionando el resto de sangre que le quedaba.

_Venganza._

Mis ropajes blancos —irónico, ¿Eh? Parecía un ángel— quedaron manchados con sangre, haciéndome ver tenebroso.

De repente, un dulce olor reemplazó el de aquel perro. Un dulce y embriagante olor. Quemaba mi garganta.

Bella.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó, intimidada.

—Bella —llamé con voz suave.

Escuché como su respiración se detenía del todo, y sus latidos se aceleraban lo suficiente para hacerme agua la boca.

—¿Ed-Edward? —tartamudeó. Sus pasos se acercaban, ligeros.

—Bella —repetí—, mi Bella.

—¡Edward!-chilló con alegría apenas me vio. Estiró sus brazos, pero se detuvo abruptamente, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿P-por qué tiene sangre t-tu ropa?

Miré de soslayo el cuerpo inerte de Jacob a unos dos metros. Ella repitió mi acción, y soltó un grito de horror.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho?! —gritó, corriendo a su lado—. ¡Lo mataste!

—Te hacía daño —me excusé.

—¡Eres un asesino, Edward!

—Lo hice por tu bien.

—¡Te odio!

Me encogí en mi lugar al escuchar aquella palabra.

Ésas palabras hicieron que cayera de rodillas al piso a causa del dolor. Ésa palabra hizo que me retorciera en el piso.

Me odiaba. Mi razón de vivir me odiaba. Amaba a otro y a mí, Edward Cullen, me odiaba. Odio. En el olvido. Me odiaba, y me dejaría en el olvido.

—No… yo no… —Bella se puso de pié y caminó hasta mí—. Yo no… n-no quise decir eso…Lo siento. No te odio… no podría odiarte jamás, Edward.

—Siento tanto haberte hecho daño, Bella. Perdóname. Dime que soy un mouúnstruo. Que no valgo nada en tu vida, y te prometo que no volveré. Dime que quieres que me vaya, y no volveré a interferir en tu vida. Pero no me odies, por favor. Golpéame, pero no me odies.

—No puedo decirte nada de eso. Tampoco puedo odiarte —se arrodilló a mi lado y puso una mano en mis cabellos—. Yo no te he olvidado, Edward. No podría olvidarte. Nunca.

—Perdóname —le rogué, lanzándome a sus brazos—. Perdóname, Bella. No quería hacerte infeliz. No quería hacerte daño. Yo sólo quería lo mejor para ti, y él te hacía daño. Vuelve conmigo, Bella. Vámonos lejos, y no volvamos a este pueblo nunca más. Te prometo todo lo que quieras, mi amor. Pero acompáñame. Vámonos de aquí, y comencemos de nuevo.

—Yo no… —miró al piso con tristeza y suspiró—. Yo no puedo irme de aquí, Edward. Olvidaría todo… y no quiero…

—No lo olvidarás —le prometí—, por que yo te lo recordaré a cada minuto, Bella. Vámonos lejos… Vancouver. Vámonos y hagamos nuestras vidas como deberían haber sido.

—Y… ¿Y tu familia? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Ellos saben que yo estoy aquí… —recordé la visión de Alice, y observé a Bella con preocupación—. Esto… ¿Bella? —levantó la mirada a mis ojos y esperó—. ¿No… No te ha pasado nada malo? Me refiero, ¿Jacob no te hizo daño?

Se tensó y bajó la mirada a sus dedos.

—No —contestó de forma cortante. La conocía demasiado bien para creer esa mentira. Me reí; ella aún no aprendía a mentir.

—Tus mentiras no son lo bastante buenas para hacerme caer en ellas —reí de buena gana y levanté su cabeza por el mentón—. ¿Qué te hizo aquel perro?

Evitó mi mirada y negó con la cabeza. Su voz iba a quebrarse si hablaba, no era necesario tener que leer su mente para saberlo.

—Cuéntamelo, Bella. Algo te hizo, no por nada vas a llorar.

Apretó la mandíbula.

—No voy a llorar, ahora déjame en paz —quitó mi mano de su barbilla y se levantó, dándome la espalda—. No puedo contarte. Es algo… privado.

—Puedes contarme…

—No.

—Me tienes confianza.

—No desde que me dejaste —soltó fría, y volteó a ver mi expresión—. Oh… No. No quise… Dios… Perdóname, estoy hablando cosas estúpidas. No es el mejor momento para que hablemos, estoy destrozada…

—Por mi culpa —la corté—. Yo te dejé, y te hice infeliz. Intentaste rehacer tu vida, y yo me interpuse, matando a tu amor.

—Yo no lo amaba —dijo con media sonrisa, como si aquello fuese lo más obvio hasta para un bebé—; jamás lo amé. Sólo quería olvidarme de ti, olvidar el dolor, y poder ser feliz. Pensé que con el tiempo iba a olvidarte, y me enamoraría de Jacob… Pero no. Tú llegaste, y me dí cuenta que no pude, no puedo, ni podré olvidarte jamás. Por que eres mi vida, eres lo único que me mantiene en pie —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al terminar, y miró un punto fijo, intentando que no cayeran por sus mejillas.

—Lo siento —repetí con tristeza—. Por segunda vez me interpuse en tu felicidad…

—Ya cállate —se acercó y me silenció con un beso.

Aquello me tomó desprevenido. ¿Ella besándome? Oh, no. Esto estaba rarísimo… pero había que aprovechar, ¿No?

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerqué más a mí. No iba a profundizar el beso. ¡Claro que no! No iba a arriesgarla a aquello. Era demasiado peligro. Pero sí iba a aprovechar el beso de la mejor manera posible. Eso sí.

Acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo, sintiendo su temperatura en cada parte de mi humanidad.

_Cuanto extrañaba esto…_

Me separé de ella; no iba a llevar esto a algo más peligroso para ella. Besé su coronilla, su mentón, sus mejillas y otra vez sus labios. Ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho, abrazándome por la cintura, y yo apoyé mi cabeza sobre la de ella, esperando que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran.

—Vámonos, Bella. Déjame llevarte lejos de aquí, ¿Si?

Suspiró y se alejó, sonriendo.

—Vámonos. Llévame lejos de aquí, Edward. Quiero ser feliz contigo, y olvidar esta porquería de vida que he llevado durante tres años aquí en Forks… Vámonos, y no volvamos nunca más —sonreí, lleno de dicha. Tomé su mano y la subí a mi espalda.

—¡Espera! ¿Y mis cosas?

—Oh… Alice las vendrá a buscar luego —le prometí, y eché a correr en dirección a Vancouver.

* * *

** Fin... ? **

* * *

_Ahora si! Oh, como amé esto cuando Samy me dió la idea. ¡Gracias Samy! Y lo amé más cuando Analu lo bateó. ¡Gracias Analu! Las adoro. Esto es para ustedes. _

_No sé si sea el fin definitivo. Tal vez. O no. Quizás haga un... una 'segunda parte' O algo así. No lo sé._

_¡Espero que les guste! Besitos. Yo se que les gustará, ¿Un Review? Uno, ¿Si? Dale, dale. Yo sé que ustedes quieren, por que son lindas y buenitas. ¿Siiiii? :D_

_Adiosín!_

_Barby Shan de Cullen :O (Sí, algo improvisado xD)_


End file.
